A Neko in a peerage? (Highschool DxD SYOC closed!)
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: An AU where Rias and her group were not in Kuoh academy but instead was a group of different devils. Our protagonist is one of the only 100 male Nekomata in existence, How will he kope being in a new peerage? Rated T for swearing. Re-Uploaded due to Uploading issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A Neko in a peerage? (SYOC)**

 **Prologue**

...

...

...

(Sigh) Damn... School really is a bitch... Why does School exist? Nothing interesting actually happens. I guess the redeeming factor would be the girls, and no, im not a pervert. Girls are just, hell i dunno, they just ... Wow, words can't describe them, they are amazing? Amazing? Would that be a way to describe them? Yeah, let's go with that.

Getting up and ready for school? Yeah, not the best, but hey. You have to do it am i right? Anyway My name is Ryuji Shido, I'm 16 years old, 17 in less than 4 months now and i'm 165cm tall. But the most, how should i say it? Abnormal? Abnormal feature about me is that i'm actually one of the last 100 male Nekomata in existence. The rest are girls. Yeah, nobody knows about this, only my parents know. Since my Mum's a Neko and my Dad is a human, you get the idea, i was born with cat ears and a tail, it really was obvious. But over the years, i we kept on getting hunted, by many, many people... Since Male Nekomata or Nekomata in general are so rare, we always are on the run.

Anyway, It's my first day at Kuoh Academy, it only recently became a school for Boys and Girls since it was exclusively for Girls until two years ago. When i got here, i got a lot of looks from the girls, and boys for that matter, different looks from each other though...The girls were looking at me and chatting saying...

"Hey, who's that guy with the Hazel eyes?"

"I dunno, but he's kinda cute!"

"The brunettes are always adorable!"

Heh, I guess i'm Popular with the girls i guess. SCORE! But the guys on the other hand...

"Who's that prick?"

"Man! All the girls are drooling over him!"

"I wanna crunch his head in already!"

Yeah, not so much... But either way, i went to the classroom that i was assigned to. Class 2D-.

"Alright then, this is the class i'm in, might aswell go in." I stepped in, the classroom was empty... Well almost, their was one girl. A girl with Long silver hair and deep sapphire eyes. Wow what a beauty!

* * *

 **Okay everyone, this is Ryuji's bio, Just incase you wanted to know what he looked like and stuff.**

 **Name: Ryuji Shido**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Nekomata**

 **Sacred gear (If formly human or part human): Razor claw**

 **Evil Piece: Rook**

 **Age: 17 through out the story**

 **D.O.B: 10th August**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 165 cm/ 5ft5**

 **Weight: 47kg**

 **Physical** **appearance: (hair length colour, eye colour, clothes, facial features e.g. scars, freckles): He has a pale face with Hazel (almost golden) eyes. he has some freckles on the bridge** **of his nose. His hair is styled so that the left side of his fringe is partly covering his left eye, he also has a cowlick that moves with his emotions. When in his human form, he has brown hair but in neko form he has pure white hair and his eyes turn more cat like and turn golden. Also grows white coloured ears and tail. When angered his hair will turn pitch back and his eyes turn a blood red.**

 **Personality: He is cheerful with his close friends but very suspicious with people who he doesnt know well. To those close to him he is a great person, helping others and saving them from bullies and other people as such. He will become very sadistic when angered. At one point almost poking someone's eye out for picking on Saya. One feature is that he is very selfless of his friends and family and will sacrifice himself for their safety.**

 **Backstory: He grew up in a clan of Nekomata, His mother a Neko and Dad a human, he grew up very lonely and only had a few friends but when the village was attacked, he and his family were the only family to survive the attack. the others being children and becoming orphans. The family were on the run until Ryuji was aged 14, where he and his family now reside in Japan.**

 **Likes: Coke, Head rubs, anime, Hugs and cats.**

 **Dislikes: Bullies, hunters, School, bugs and seeing his friends get hurt.**

 **Biggest fear: Everyone he cares about dying and him being the only one left**

 **Biggest secret: He has a glasses fetish**

 **People they like: His peerage, family, nice people.**

 **People who they don't like: Hunters, bullies, Hyoko's group.**

 **Quotes: (give me a feel of what your character is like, e.g introductions, goodbyes and an insult to an enemy). "Hey, what's up. My name's Ryuji Shido. I hope we can be good friends!", "Alright, see ya soon okay.", "Shut the fuck up or i'll drag my knuckles against your face, Jerk off!"**

 **CHARACTERS:**

 **Ryuji Shido: MALE- Neko - Rook (me)**

 **Tomoyo Hellzing: Female- Devil- King (me)**

 **Naomi Inoue: Female - Vampire - Bishop (The Ruffler)**

 **Kyoji Minami: Male - Ex-Kitsune turned Devil - Knight (HeroshitheHawk)**

 **Saya Akiyuki: Female- Reincarnated devil/former human - Knight (Shroikage)**

 **Hibiki Nishimura: Male - Barghest - Rook (EloquentRaver)**

 **Zack Masayoshi: Male - Phantom Dragon - Bishop (Lewamus Prime 2016)**

 **Ren Hinamori: Male - Human/ Reincarnated Devil - Extra Rook (Omnitrain)**

 **Satoshi Hakubi:Male - Human/ Reincarnated Devil- Pawn (Shadow Falcon)**

 **Kasumi Shirayuki: Female - Draugr - Pawn (Lagstabbing Devil)**

 **Marianna Misten: Female - Snow woman/devil - Queen (klbubblepop786)**

 **Nylia Williamson: female- Half giant- Pawn x2 (Fate end)**

 **that is all, i hope to get some really awesome characters from you guys and girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The SYOC is still open at this point in time. If you want to send in a OC please send me one quickly, the spots are almost filled so hurry! Also, not all of the characters are in this chapter, some of them will appear in the next chapter which should come out wednesday or on thursday. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 1: Wait, Im a devil now?**

...

...

...

I'm completely stone now. I'm a similar colour to her hair, but... im just darker than that Gorgeous hair. I'm cold so cold. A-am i dying? Is this what it feels to die? Damn... it feels shitty. This is a great birthday present, Happy birthday Ryuji! Your now 17 and now you've been turned to stone! Oh you shouldn't have! Wait a second, why is there a silver light?

Then i see a Beautiful girl my age, wait WHAT! I know her! She's in my class! What was her name? Uhhhh Tomoyo Helzing? That's it! Why is she here?

"Not today, i will not let you die here, starting from tonight you will be my servant. Ryuji Shido..." She said in a calm voice.

...

* * *

 **3 DAYS AGO.**

(THIRD PERSON)

...

It's been 3 over 3 months now since Ryuji started to attend Huoh academy, he had to say, it's not as bad as he thought it would have been. The girls are nice while the boys while nice, act more hostile when it comes to trying to impress a girl. Speaking of which, one girl was actually his best friend since coming here, apparently she started here last year, she is really sweet and caring a little too caring though, was he missing something? Heh, oh well, he's with her now as a matter of fact

"Damn, that lecture went on way tooo long..." Ryuji said with a huff.

"Why is your Mum always so protective over you?" A girl replied while walking with him. She had Long wavy dark blue hair till her waist, with a morning glory hairpin on her right, pinning back her right fringe from her almond shape hazel-green eyes. She has a Fair complexion. Her body size is Lollipop shape and her cup size is 38C. She has a beauty mark under left eye and a small crescent shape birthmark under her right wrist.

"Well she's my Mum, that's the reason. Why did you take me out today by the way?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, were gonna buy you some presents! It's your birthday soon! 10th of August is on wednesday, That's less than three days now!" Saya beamed.

"Aren't you supposed to keep that a secret until my birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way, Besides, if we see those girls again, you can scare them off like you did before the summer!" She said gleefully.

"Heh yeah sure thing, you just wanted a chance to be with me" Ryuji said with a teasing tone.

"S-shut up! That's not all of it anyway." She said while muttering the last part and pouting.

"Hehe, yeah okay, so where to?" he asked.

"Oh, oh! Over there!" She shouted dragging him with her.

...

While this was happening, Two girls spotted the boy and noticed that something... was off about him.

"Naomi, Do you know that boy?" A girl name Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, yes! His name is Ryuji Shido, he is aged 16. He's 17 in 3 days and also Blood type O. Man The O type is really juicy, I want some blood now!" The girl named Naomi chimed. " But They are most likely buying presents for his birthday."

"Okay, but you too notice that something about him is off right?" Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah, The way he's cautiously looking around, it's like he's been hunted or something." Naomi said.

"I noticed that too. I'm going to send Ren to keep an eye on him, and see if he notices anything out of the normal." Tomoyo said.

"He's not a fallen angel is he?" Naomi asked.

"No, they have some sort of aura that seems like someone had murderous intent, this guy seems to have an aura of, hmmm... a Nekomata. Calm and warm." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I thought that the Male Nekomata have been extinct." Naomi stated.

"Well, that's not true, only 100 of them remain due to bounty hunters." Tomoyo revealed.

"Right, are you planning on adding him to the peerage?" Naomi asked.

"Maybe, we'll see." Tomoyo said with a warm smile.

...

"Wow... Saya sure loved to shop, i just dont get why." Ryuji said as he was about to walk into his house.

"E-excuse me." A voice said, which caused Ryuji to turn around quickly.

"Yeah, how can i help you?" Ryuji asked. It was a young girl around 15 years old. She had green hair in a bob hair cut and big green eyes, she was short and almost child like.

"Hey, i-i'm your new neighbour, My name is Haruka, nice to meet you." She said.

"Oh hey, My name is Ryuji, it nice to meet you too." Ryuji said with a smile.

"Hey, i know this is sudden, but can you show me around some time? Since i'm not familiar with this area and all." Haruka asked with a timid look.

"Yeah, sure thing. When would you want to go and look around?" He asked.

"Tomorrow would be nice, how about we meet here at 2PM, deal?" She asked with a timid smile.

"Deal. Good night." Ryuji said.

"Night." Haruka said.

...

"Im home!"

"Oh hello dear, how was your date with Saya?" Ryuji's Mum asked cheerfully.

"It wasn't a date Mum, we were just out buying stuff." Ryuji said.

"Sounds like a date to me. Tell me, did you get a kiss or even hold hands?" Ryuji's Dad asked with a grin.

"No! Jeez, stop teasing me." Ryuji said.

...

Right now, Ryuji is now laying in bed, his Cat ears and tail now out. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hmm, That girl... She seemed strange, If she was that timid, why would she come up to me and ask if i would show her around the area, she doesnt even know me." He said to himself. "I dont trust her... Heh, but i cant exactly ditch her like that, i guess i'll go."

As he said that, he drifted off to sleep.

...

It's that day, the day where he had to show that girl, Haruka, around the area, she was wearing a summer dress and sandals, and a hairclip on her left side of her fringe.

"Hey there Haruka, should we get going?" Ryuji greeted with a smile.

"Yeah! Sure thing." She said with a small wave.

"So, Haruka, where you from?" Ryuji asked.

"Im from Ireland, we came here to see the culture and get away from everything, since my mother died in a car crash." She said looking down.

"Oh, im sorry to hear that. Is your dad with you?" He asked.

"Yeah! He's the best!" She beamed.

So, the day started off with the town area, checking out all of the stores and other things, Next was the arcade in which Ryuji won a teddy bear for the girl which she eagerly accepted. Next was a diner, in which they ate some fries and fish, Ryuji's favorite. Next, they really didn't have an actual location to go to, so they decided on walking around the area and getting to know each other.

"Uh, Ryuji, i need to go to the bathroom." She said with a blush.

"Alright, the Bathroom's are over their." Ryuji said pointing to the public toilets.

"Okay, i'll be back in two minutes!" She said running to the toilet.

Ryuji was now in a park with barely any people around.

...

Meanwhile Behind a tree was a boy aged 17 has messy black hair that goes down to his eyes, a brown complexion, a slightly athletic body, and golden eyes. Ren has a handsome face, with average sized ears, a small nose, and a scar that goes all the way around his waist.

"President, I have a visual on the boy you asked me to look out for. He is with a young girl at the moment, she definetly is out for him. I dont mean it in the good way, she want to kill him, i can feel it." The boy said.

"Okay Ren, Thank you, Keep an eye out for when she is about to make her move." Tomoyo said.

"Sure thing" He replied.

"Oh they're on the move! Gotta go!" Ren said as he hung up. And followed the two.

...

Right now, Ryuji and Haruka were standing outside of Kuoh academy. It was very late, in fact it was midnight.

"Wow, much be late huh." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Ryuji said and looked at his watch. "Holy! It's midnight!"

"R-really?!" She asked.

"Yeah, That went fast." Ryuji said.

"Alright, i want to thank you Ryuji..." Haruka said walking in front of him.

"It's fine, you dont need to thank me." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I do! Okay close your eyes." She said.

"U-uh, Okay." He complied.

...

"Okay open!" She said.

He opened his eyes but immediately regretted it. "Gah! Yo-your!" He shouted.

"Hmhm. Yep im Madusa!" She beamed. She had her hair turn into snakes and she had glowing green eyes. She also had grown a lot, now the same hight with Ryuji, but lacking in some areas if you know what i mean.

"Oh shit! M-my legs!" Ryuji said looking down, his legs were already turned to stone.

"Oh boy! I can't believe my luck, i can't believe that i would be the one find a Male Nekomata, hell, any neko would have been a score." She said jumping, around.

"You bitch, i knew i shouldn't have trusted you." Ryuji spat.

"Oh you're sooo mean! Okay! You have lost your privilege to have a feel of these." She said grabbing her chest.

He looked down to what she was touching. "Hehe, what is their to touch, your flat chested." he remarked.

"...Rude..." She said bitterly got closer to the boy. "I'll send someone to pick up your statue, have a nice sleep or, oh no wait, you're gonna die! Oh how tragic!" She said in a joking tone.

"Please stop!" He cried.

"What? You begging for your life?" She said getting closer.

"No! You breath smells like someone took a shit on another shit and a dog farted on it. Or is that smell from the snakes i can't tell." he joked.

"... Alright, well that was rude, kitty cat, well you're getting punished now so..." She said with a bored look on her face.

"Mmmhmm" He tried to speak but the stone was now covering his head.

"See you later Mr Shido!" She said, walking out of view.

* * *

(Ryuji's perspective)

I'm completely stone now. I'm a similar colour to her hair, but... im just darker than that Gorgeous hair. I'm cold so cold. A-am i dying? Is this what it feels to die? Damn... it feels shitty. This is a great birthday present, Happy birthday Ryuji! Your now 17 and now you've been turned to stone! Oh you shouldn't have! Wait a second, why is there a silver light?

Then i see a Beautiful girl my age, wait WHAT! I know her! She's in my class! What was her name? Uhhhh Tomoyo Helzing? That's it! Why is she here?

"Not today, i will not let you die here, starting from tonight you will be my servant. Ryuji Shido..." She said in a calm voice.

...

...

...

"Ghhh, my head! Why the hell am i aching everywhere." i said while scratching my head.

"Hey birthday boy!" A voice from the the side of the door said.

"Oh hey!" I said and opened the door. It was that girl. Tomoyo...She's in my house. Well im shocked at these turn of events.

"Happy birthday! I got you a gift!" She said with a smile and and handed me the bag. I opened the bag and looked inside and saw that it was a 3DS. Wow! I've been wanting one of these forever!

"T-thank you so much Tomoyo! This is great!" I said with a huge grin on my face. But, wait what is she doing? "Hey, Tomoyo, what are you doing?" I asked. She was rubbing my head for some reason. It felt nice but i was kinda confused, who would just randomly just start petting you.

"Oh, your cat ears and tail are just too cute! I couldn't resist!" She exclaimed.

"Oh okay- WAIT WHAT!?" I almost shouted. "Oh shit! This isnt good!" I was freaked out, my secret is out, this is horrible!

"Don't worry Ryuji, I already knew of you being a Nekomata, so dont be alarmed. Oh and i'm not one of those bounty hunters either, remember last night." She said.

"Oh yeah. I died..." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry, you're not dead now, you're perfectly alive, I revived you." She said. "But their was a catch in order to bring you back."

This can't be good... "What's the catch..." I asked.

"Your now my servant, you see i'm a devil, and so are you now." She said.

"...Huh?..." I was baffled... a devil and i'm now one? I-i just dont know anymore. "How do i not know your lying?" I said but was interrupted by those black wings that sprouted out of her back. "Wait so this is real?"

"Yes, it's real." She confirmed.

Okay... why can't i ever catch a break?

"Okay, as im your servant, what do i do? And what do i call you by?" I asked.

"You may call me Tomoyo still, and basicly you will do the things that you normally do but you will need to join my club and also when needed, you will need to come to my side along with the rest of my peerage." Tomoyo said.

"Alright... I guess that will be fine." I said.

"Oh! you need to meet the others! Not all of them are here because of some jobs but i have arranged a meeting in the drama club in the school, dont worry about getting your uniform on, its vacation after all. We will leave in 10 minutes, quickly get ready, i have informed your parents about the meeting so you dont need to say anything." She said.

"Okay, sure thing!" I said quickly gathering up some clothes that im gonna wear.

"Oh by the way, since everyone knows what you are, you dont need to hide it from us okay, we all know about the supernatural." She said cheerfuly.

"Yeah, i guess i can do that." i said hesitantly.

...

"Okay Im ready, should we go?" I asked.

"Yes, stand next to me, we will teleport." She said and reached her hand to mine.

"Okay."

...

Once the light faded away, i was greeted to the sight of 8 people, they were all looking towards us.

"Good morning everyone." Tomoyo greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Everyone greeted back.

"Everyone, this is Ryuji Shido. He is the Nekomata that i have told you about." She said.

"Hey everyone, It's nice to meet all of you." I said nervously.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 2: An Accident?**

...

...

...

"Good morning everyone." Tomoyo greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Everyone greeted back.

"Everyone, this is Ryuji Shido. He is the Nekomata that i have told you about." She said.

"Hey everyone, It's nice to meet all of you." I said nervously.

"Aww, he's nervous. Don't worry, we won't bite. Well, Naomi might..." A girl said jokingly. She has straight long pure white hair and white eyebrows, her eyes are aquamarine colored. Her skin is almost corps like, pale like a ghost.

"Shush, Kasumi. You will scare him. I'm Naomi and yes, im a vampire turned devil." Naomi said with a smile. She has long light blue hair it's straight and flows down to right at the middle of the neck it then gets curly and it stretches just below below the waist and stops at her tailbone. She has deep dark ocean blue protruding eyes, her skin is white and an almost pale tone. Her body tone is that of an athletic, with a voluptuous figure with a large bust size. Her arms are short, and her legs are long and slender with some meat in them.

"Hehe, don't worry about it, i've been around vampires before, I'm not afraid, nya." I said with a smile.

"That's good." She said back. She then nudges a boy who is next to her. He had Shoulder-length white hair with dark blue tips. Hairstyle is layered with left side bang that almost cover his left eye. Azure-blue for the right while dark red for left but he wears a medical white eyepatch to cover his left eye. Tan complexion, a lean runner body type and has a scar on his right eyebrow. Dark red t-shirt with the sleeves rip out, black jeans tuck in a pair of black steel toe boots, a black leather jacket with high collar, black leather choker. "Come on Satoshi, introduce yourself."

He rubs the back of his head. "Do I have to do this... tsh. Satoshi Hakubi... are we done here? I've got better things to do." He said in a rude tone.

Kind of a douche i guess...

"Ahem! My name is Marianna Misten and i was a Snow woman before becoming a devil. Uhh, wait. What what your name again? Sorry, im kind of an air head, remind me again." She said joyfully and rubbing the back of her head at the last part.

"It's Ryuji Shido." I replied.

"Ryuji Shido, Ryuji Shido, Ryuji Shido. Alright got it! Thanks." She said while writing on her hand.

"Um, do you mind if i ask What you were doing on your hand?" I asked.

"Oh, well since i have a memory like a goldfish, im writing your name on my hand three times so that i remember it." She said with embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh okay, well it's nice meeting you Marianna, nya." I said happily.

"Oh, it's my turn. I'm Ren Hinamori, nice to meet you." a boy named Ren said as he held his hand out which i shook.

"Nice to meet you Ren, Wait a sec... yeah i thought i recognised that smell, you were following me last night." I said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah sorry bout that. I was keeping an eye out for you since, well you're a Nekomata and your species are a rare so we were thinking of adding you to the peerage." Ren admitted.

"Nah it's okay, if im not mistaken, you were the one who called Tomoyo and she saved my life, so i should be thanking you." I reassured.

"R-really, well if you say so."

If being tall wasn't enough, the next guy's lean muscular and lithe frame can cast quite the intimidating figure when mixed with his dark eyes and seemingly permanent frown. As stated, his eyes, which are a deep violet in color, have a certain dull intensity that wards most people off. He has neck-length hair that spikes back and is an onyx black in color with hints of deep red at the tips. I guess this guy has a tendency to wear only the Kuoh Academy uniform, even outside of school, but he has made some adjustments. For instance, he tends to wear black shirts beneath the jacket, making his fondness for the color quite clear. He also has a keychain hanging from the satchel on his uniform.

"Nice to meet you, im Ryuji." I said.

"Mmmm..." He nodded his head to me.

"Don't take that the wrong way, That 'Mmm' noise he made was a 'nice to meetcha'. Anyway, Heyo, I'm Hibiki Nishimura, the Barghest of Kuoh, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" The guy called Hibiki said. Hibiki appears to have pale, milky white skin, short, curly brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black suit and pants with black combat boots and a white bowtie.

"It's to meet ya too." I said.

"We are missing one person, her name is Nylia. She is actually a half giant. Even so, she's the youngest out of all of us." Naomi said.

"Oh, i just remembered, i wanted to ask you if i - uh WE, can see your Neko form. Tomoyo said that you could show us." Kasumi said with a hint of shining in her eyes. I have feeling she has a thing for fluffy things.

I looked over to Tomoyo who was sipping her tea, minding her own business. even so, i complied and decided to show off my Neko form. During the transformation, My brown hair changes to a pure white colour and my eyes look more like a cats. My ears and tail then come out. The others just stared. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. But then the thing that i was least expecting happened.

"Oh wow! You soo adorable! I could just take you home and squeeze you to death!" Kasumi squealed while petting my head.

"I know right! Hey, do you mind if i have a sip of your blood, im parched!" Naomi asked while stroking my tail.

I had to admit it. I was enjoying this... I guess it's the cat in me that loves a good fuss.

"I think that's enough you two. I need to try something." Tomoyo said interrupting the petting.

"Aww." Me, Naomi and Kasumi sighed in defeat.

"Okay call this an experiment but im going to check something." She said and her hand then glowed a lime green colour. It was like she was scanning me or something like that.

"Um, Tomoyo. What are you doing?" I said with a confused look.

"Don't worry man, she's only checking if you have a sacred gear." Ren said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ryuji, your dad is human right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, he's human but he knows about the supernatural. He even lived with our clan before everything when to shit for us and we were on the run." i said.

"A clan?" Kyoji asked.

"Yeah" I said and slipped my hoodie off and lifted my right sleeve up to reveal a tattoo of a silver cat head. "This was the insignia of my clan, my family are the only known survivors." I said sadly.

"Aww, sorry to hear that." Ren said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, i've come to terms with the event." I said with a sad smile.

"Anyway. Since your dad is human, you have some human genes. Therefore, it is possible to obtain a sacred gear. I performed a scan on you to confirm whether or not you have one and... well your lucky since you have one." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I do?" I asked. Didn't see that coming.

"Ryuji, hold your left hand up and focus on only that area of your body." She instructed.

"Okay, i'll try i guess." I said as i did exactly as she said.

...

I opened my eyes again to see a purple light glow from my hands, actually it was coming form both of my hands. Then all of a sudden two black and white clawed gauntlets appeared on my hands.

"Holy shit, that's bad ass!" I said in awe.

"That looks similar to mine actually." Ren said as he showed me his sacred gear. Rin's left and right arms get covered in armor, and a dragon slaying sword with a white out line and red center appears in his hand. " This sacred gear allows me to move at a fast pace and run extremely fast."

"It looks to me that your gear is the razor claw, capable of cutting through anything. It also allows you to use hypnosis on other people and get them to do whatever you please." he said.

"Woah, thats cool." i said. I'm amazed, i would have never thought i would get a sacred gear in my life.

"Currently, we have no information about its capabilities beyond what we told you. You need to figure that our for yourself." Satoshi said with his arms crossed.

"So it's one of those huh, Welp. I guess i will do just that." I said with determination.

"Okay, we will start training you when school starts again. In the meantime, i want you all to keep an eye out for any hunters, fallen angle's, angles and priests. Me, Naomi and Marianna will be in the underworld with some meetings with Sirzechs and other high class devils." Tomoyo said, opening up a Magic circle.

"We will see you all as soon as school starts up again." Marianna said.

"See you soon!" Naomi beamed, then they all disappeared.

And thats how my life of becoming a devil begun. And also the beginning of new adventures.

 **A few weeks later.**

So school started again. Not much has changed and well, i haven't really talked to many of the group as of late. I only talked to Kasumi and Ren but only a few times. I mostly spent my time hanging around Saya. Chatting, watching movies and even part time jobs, we were having fun but since going back to school. Less talk more work... I hate school... But since arriving back at school, Tomoyo, Naomi and Marianna have arrived back and are in classes again.

 _Third person_

One problem Saya had was that she was too popular, one day she would have all the guys hitting on her, the next she would have all the girls beating the crap out of her. It wasn't fair but Ryuji was always there for her to scare them off by letting his sadistic side of him show up. One day he threatened to poke out one of the girls eyes out, He was obviously bluffing but he was so good at acting that she didn't know that. She ran away crying after he forced her to apologize. Ever since then, it was an understatement that she was attached to the boy. But today after classes, most people had left the school to go home but for Saya, she was being bullied again.

"Hey Bitch, you miss us?" A girl with short red hair asked.

"Mahiru, i don't want any trouble..." Saya said in a timid tone.

"Shut it you slut! I'm gonna cut that hair of yours so that all the guys will hate you, thing your ugly, then you will know exactly how it feels to be rejected!" A girl with pink pigtails said in a menacing tone.

"NO! DON'T!" Saya pleaded.

"Do it Hyoko." A girl with long blond hair ordered.

"Im way ahead of you!" Hyoko said as she was about to cut Saya's hair.

"NO!" Saya shouted and which caused Hyoko to slip and accidentally slit Saya's throat. "Gah..."

"HOLY FUCK! RUN FOR IT!" Mahiru shouted.

"Yep!" The blond said.

What did Saya do to deserve this... Why... now, she was just lying on the floor, drowning in her blood.

...

"RUN!" Hyoko shouted.

As they were running, they ran right past Ryuji and Tomoyo who were talking about how Ryuji should train and what to develop in terms with his sacred gear. He already developed the Hypnosis trick but not all the attacks, he only really knows how to slash things, he has a long way to go.

"Wait a sec, That was Mahiru and her group. That can't be good." Ryuji said with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"(Sniff sniff) Oh no... I smell blood."Ryuji Said as he went into Neko form and followed the scent.

"RYUJI WAIT!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran after him.

...

"Hello? Anyone ther-" Ryuji shouted before looking in the art room. He saw her, Saya. On the floor, struggling to breath. It took him a second to understand the situation and immediately ran to her side, grabbing a cloth to top the bleeding.

"SAYA!" He held the cloth around her neck to try to stop the bleeding and held her hand, he didn't care that he was still in his Neko form. He just wanted to save her. "Saya, did Mahiru and those girls do this to you?!"

She then started to open her eyes again and Smiled, but a sad smile. "R-r-ryuji... I-i kn-ew I c-could Se-e yo-u ag-ain..." She said quietly.

"No, don't talk, Im going to get help." Ryuji said but she wouldn't have it, she held his hand to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Y-your ears. You're a Nekomat-a or something? I always k-new you w-were special..." She said as he caressed his face, still smiling.

"Oh Saya, Don't you dare die! You said it your self when we first met!"

 _Flashback:_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Whats the matter? Those bullies are gone now, you dont need to worry okay."_

 _N-no, it's not that. I just wanted to thank you, and to ask if you will be my friend."_

 _That was fast..._

 _"My friend?"_

 _"Yeah! I can see it in your eyes, you're so lonely..."_

 _"...Yeah sure... You can be my friend. To be honest, you are my first friend in a while. My name is Ryuji Shido." He was visibly shocked, but grateful, he can trust this girl, he found it hard to trust anyone, but her, she had those eyes, the eyes of someone that couldn't hurt a fly, hell the fly would kill her before she could kill it._

 _"Hmhm! My name is Saya Akiyuki. We will be the best of friends, forever and ever!" She giggled._

 _Flashback end:_

"Forever and ever. That's what you said, Don't you dare leave me! I wont forgive you if you die!" Ryuji said with tears in his eyes.

"I-im So Sor-ry. I didn't w-want to make you cry. My B-bad..." She said looking like she is going to die in seconds.

"Please... don't"

"Y-you K-k-know, i- no matter, what happens, i just...I- ever since th-at day...i f-fell in love with you-..."Saya said before her arms went limp and fell. She's gone...

"Gh!" Ryuji's Eyes dilated so that they were so small, he was too shocked to speak for a few seconds. "Gah, N-no, SAYA! SAYA!... Gh! Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His wails were heard throughout the school as he held her body close. "No! Please. Don't go!..."

"Oh Ryuji..." Tomoyo said sadly behind him.

"T-Tomoyo, You need to save her! Please! Im begging you!" Ryuji pleaded with his tears running out of his eyes.

"... I'll do it, lay her down." Tomoyo said as she kneeled down.

"Of course!" Ryuji complied, laying her on the floor.

"Okay..." She then brought out a Knight chess piece and placed it on Saya's chest and begun the reincarnation. " I Tomoyo Hellzing, command in my name. To thee, Saya Akiyuki. To allow the soul to descend to this earth once become my devil servant. As your new master, i grant you new life." And as she said that, the chess piece then sunk into her body and merged. "It is done, she will wake up in a second, you should be the one she sees first when she re-awakes."

Ryuji didn't question her, he just went and held onto Saya's hand. waiting for movement. He eyes then begun to open a little bit.

"Saya!" Ryuji said with hope of her return.

"Ryuji... Is that you? Am i dead?" She asked in a raspy voice.

At this point, Ryuji then broke down in tears of joy as he hugged her close. "Don't you ever do that ever again, you promise, promise me!" Ryuji said in a firm voice.

"...I promise..." She said as she hugged him back.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you all for the support and great reviews you guys are giving, it means a lot! Oh, if you guys where wondering what Ryuji looked like, i updated the prologue and where the forum was to Ryuji's more detailed Bio.**

 **A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 3: Training?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It has been a week since the incident with Saya and those bullies, a week since Saya joining out group of devils. I had to explain about the fact that i was a Nekomata and all about my past, she took it very well actually and understood the fact that i had to keep it a secret. We introduced her to the other members of the group and she got along with them all really, well. Satoshi is an exception but he's like that to everyone. We also found out about that Saya had a sacred gear called "Thousand Cherry Blossoms Dream." What it could do is that Like it's name, Saya needs to dream or think to activate and control the Sacred Gear. Thousand tiny blade petals, which fly toward her target. She can control and direct the blade petals with a wave from her hand. The blade petals themselves reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals and sometime can blind the target. At the same time, it can also be used as shield or barrier to either protect or trap. Right now, it is the week end and the group are training in the school field, of course nobody is there to refute against the idea so they dont see a problem or have a risk of being seen with sacred gear or magic.

"Alright! Ryuji and Saya, since you two are the newest here, you two will fight against each other. Understood?" Tomoyo said. The others were just smiling behind us, they must have been thought this as well, from what i can tell...

"Wait, against a girl?" I asked, i can't hit a girl. The only girl i could hit is Hyoko. She- no... It is not a girl, it's a disease. But Saya is my best friend, she even confesses to me before she died. Not that she remembers that though... Man that was an awkward talk...

"Hmhm, i don't mind." Saya said with her eyes closed and smiling.

"Yeah see- WAIT WHAT? Saya, how could you..." I said in shock.

"Oh don't worry, im not gonna hurt you that much okay?" Saya said, revealing her sacred gear.

"Ah jeez, fine... Bring it." I said reluctantly, also revealing my gear.

"Okay, the fight will stop when the other is unable to battle. Also you can use any means to win, Okay BEGIN!" Tomoyo announced.

Ruthless as ever...

As soon as she said that, Saya then Used her gear, it released a few blade petals and few at me at full speed.

"Woah!" That was too close!" I shouted and then transformed into my neko form so a better chance at winning. "Okay, im coming for you!"

"Yeah, sure thing." She said, smiling.

"Oh no..." I muttered and ducked. The petals missed by a hair. "..."

"Oh, im not done Ryuji." She said.

God that smile is menacing... The petals come at me again but i slice through them with my gears.

"You're not the only one who has something to cut you with Saya." I said with a grin. And ran at full speed at her with my claws out.

"Oh, coming at me at full force are you?" She asked.

 _Slash_

Shit, i missed! She must have been training in her spare time...

"Dammit! I'm not gonna lose!" I shouted and my clawed gauntlets ten glew purple. "Lightspeed Slash!" I then moved at the speed of light and slashed her gym shirt, revealing her belly.

"Hey! Pervert!" Saya said, Her smile fading.

"Pervert? It's not like im doing this because i want to, and im not enjoying this at all..." I said.

Wait, something doesnt feel right... "Omf!" I covered my mouth but that did nothing to stop what spewed out, it was blood. "Blughh!"

"What the? Ryuji! Are you okay?" Saya asked worriedly, grabbing hold of him.

Everything is all blurry. "I dont feel to good..." I said before i collapsed.

...

...

...

"Ry...ke up!"

"Get...p"

"I..he...ay?"

"Ryuji!"

"Huh?" I said, rubbing my head. Must have passed out.

"Ryuji are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"oh yeah, my head feels like i've been smashed by a brick... What happened anyway?" I asked.

"You puked blood and passed out, i was worried i did something wrong..." Saya said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, i just over exerted myself that's all." I reassured.

"Ok..." She said, still looking down.

"Yeah, dont worry you too, you just need to train more and then eventually you will overcome that flaw." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, each time you use an ability you will be able to use it for a longer period of time." Kyoji said.

"Okay..." The too said sadly.

...

Behind one of the trees, watching Tomoyo's peerage was a man of 19 years old. He is a young man with a bit messy and Wild spiky hair mixed together with a colour black hair a bit long. Muscles built up and with some abs, pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or fearless and fearsome.

He is watching them with hateful eyes, or more specifically, Tomoyo with hateful eyes. "That devil, she's definetly selfish. All she want's is a peerage that is strong so that she may reign supreme. Not f i have anything to say about it. And she has that Nekomata. She has some nerve, allowing him to die and then resurrecting him straight after he was turned to stone... I will take him on as my student... scratch that, in time i will take all of them as my students and make a home for them if they have nowhere else to live... But the Nekomata is the first one to come with me."

...

"Tomoyo." I said in a worry.

"Yes Ryuji?" She answered.

"I sense someone is nearby, i can smell them." I warned everyone.

"I do too." Kyoji said.

"Kyoji, if somehting happenes to Tomoyo, you know what to do." Naomi said

"Oh, you don't need to ask..." He said.

Somehow. Kyoji got a lot more threatening, probably considering he is a kitsune, come to think of it, i still haven't seen him in that nine tailed form yet...

"Ren, Try to run around and see who it is." Tomoyo instructed.

"Of course, Tomoyo." as soon as he replied, he started to speed around the area with his sacred gears out. He then returned two seconds later to report. "I saw one guy, he's behind that tree." he said pointing to said tree.

"Okay, come on out! We know you're out there!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I'll flush him out." Marianna said as she formed a spear out of ice and prepared to throw it.

Well... that failed however since somehting happened to prevent it. "Ouch!" she got hit with a rock, the person behind the tree threw a rock at her head...

"That was anticlimactic..." i remarked.

"If that's all your queens' got, the rest of you won't even be able to scratch me let alone touch me..." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked.

"Just someone who wants to free all of you from this witch." He said and in a flash, he had Tomoyo by the throat.

"G-get off!" Tomoyo said in between breaths.

"Get the fuck off her!" Satoshi shouted and threw out a punch with his sacred gears now out. his arms forms as a black gauntlet with silver tip claws and on top of it is a large blue crystal. and his right eye is now blazing in a blue flame.

"Pathetic." The man stopped the attack with his free hand and threw Satoshi into a nearby tree.

"Satoshi!" Tomoyo said in a raspy voice.

"Kyoji now!" Naomi shouted.

Then Kyoji went into his Alternate personality, his Berserker mode.

"Alright! Who wants some!" He shouted as threw a tone of fire balls towards the man who had tomoyo at her throat.

"What was that?" The man was not impressed. He simply just poked Kyoji on the head and that was enough to paralyze him.

"What the-" Kyoji said in confusion.

Once by one, Naomi, Kasumi, Ren, Hibiki, Marianna then Saya. Now it was only me who was left.

"Oh no, Guys! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Shut it idiot, beat the crap outta him already!" Satoshi tried to shout.

"Well im not exactly gonna invite him to a picnic... " i remarked.

"(Sigh) Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little sparring match." The man said and got into a fighting stance.

All of a sudden in a flash, i was behind him and then a spurt of blood dripped down the man's face.

"Heh, you definetly have potential, you even scratched me. I mean, Hibiki, Naomi and kasumi gave me minor bruises but you actually scratched my face." The man gleefully said.

"Who are you, whats your name." I asked.

"My name is Zack. Zack Masayoshi and i'm a phantom dragon." He replied.

"So you're already dead?" I asked, curiously.

"(Sigh) Not dead, Undead, there's a difference..." He muttered.

"Either way you're going down!" I shouted and charged at him, he caught my hands in a grip.

"What was that." He said remarked and kicked me in the stomach.

"Haughh!" I coughed up some blood.

"Ryuji!" Saya shouted.

"Is that all you got you pansy..." I said, grinning. I then kicked him in the face and backflipped and attempted to punch him in the face but he dodges the attack.

"The thing is. When you're fighting against me, whoever im fighting becomes way more predictable." He said, he then grabbed my tail and threw me into a nearby tree.

"Gahh!" More blood was coughed up. "Damn..." Then, darkness... complete and total.

...

 _Third person_

"Well i would say that is a victory for me..." Zack said and picked Ryuji up and started to walk away from the group. "Oh, i will be taking him, i will also take all of you at some point except you, Hellzing."He said coldly and then teleported away.

...

"That the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!" Satoshi shouted in pure rage.

"This is not good..." Marianna stated.

"Of course it's not good. My best friend just got kidnapped by that phantom dragon!" Saya said, bawling. "I couldn't even help him..." She sobbed.

"We will get him back. I promise you Saya. Whatever i did to that person, i will stop him. I won't let another member of my peerage die..." Tomoyo stated.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: the fight to get out Neko back will be the next chapter. In the mean while this chapter is focusing on some back stories of the two main leads. Enjoy.**

 **A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 4: the past?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Well i would say that is a victory for me..." Zack said and picked Ryuji up and started to walk away from the group. "Oh, i will be taking him, i will also take all of you at some point except you, Hellzing."He said coldly and then teleported away.

...

"That the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!" Satoshi shouted in pure rage.

"This is not good..." Marianna stated.

"Of course it's not good. My best friend just got kidnapped by that phantom dragon!" Saya said, bawling. "I couldn't even help him..." She sobbed.

"We will get him back. I promise you Saya. Whatever i did to that person, i will stop him. I won't let another member of my peerage die..." Tomoyo said, determined to save her new servant.

"And how the fuck are we supposed to do that Tomoyo? That guy is literally a ghost, and to add to that fact, he's a dragon too, how are we gonna beat that son of a bitch?" Satoshi shouted.

"We fight dummy..." Hibiki said with a smile.

"Who are you calling 'Dummy' bastard?" Satoshi snapped.

"It's you Sato." Naomi said while shrugging.

"I just hope he holds out..." Naomi said with a sigh.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Tomoyo said, getting everyone's attention.

"Plan for what?" a voice said. She had Pure golden eyes with long shiny blonde hair up in a wavy ponytail. she also has huge scars in bite mark shapes on her left waist and some on her upper arms. She is also wearing glasses. she is wearing casual clothing, nothing too standoutish but seems to loves shirt and hoodies.

"Nylia, good timing, we are going to need your help." Tomoyo said.

...

...

...

 _1st person_

 _"Hey, Ryuji! It's dinner time!" A girl with red hair that was in a plaited ponytail that falls onto the front of her left shoulder, she also had bright golden eyes. She had a white kimono on and some sandals. She also had red fox ears and a big bushy red fox tail. She looked to be around 10 years old. Along with myself._

 _"Yume, I can't run that fast, you know that!" I said back catching my breath, i also had a kimono on but mine was a deep blue colour._

 _"Jeez! If you don't hurry the food that my Mum made will get cold. So if you don't hurry up this hill in 10 seconds, i will drag you up here by your tail again." Yume said with a teasing voice but a little bit of irritation in it too._

 _"Oh fine jeez. How come you're so bossy!" I shouted._

 _"I'm not bossy at all hehe!" She said smiling._

 _..._

 _"Okay dinner is ready!" A woman with blond hair and fox ears and tail said._

 _"Mum, about that camping trip we are all going too, when are we going to leave?" Yume asked her mother._

 _"Around 6 in the morning, That goes for you too Ryuji, be sure to wake up your parents when that happens." She said._

 _"Oh don't worry, i will." I said with a grin._

 _But things like the camping trip never actually happened, instead. It was despair at it's fullest... Hunters attacked the village, i never actually go to see Yume and her family since that event. I'm still not sure they are alive... all i remember from that incident thanks to the shock, was the screaming of Yume._

 _"RYUJI!"_

 _..._

"GAH!" Wow... i haven't had that dream in ages. WAIT! Why can't i move? im tied down? Yep rope, thought so.

"Ah, i see you're awake... I guess i really beat you up good when we had our match..." A man said, it was zack.

"Alright what do you want with little old me?" i asked.

"Well first off, i don't want to hurt or kill you or your friends... instead i want to offer you a sanctuary." Zack said standing up.

"Bull shit, when you arrived, you strangled Tomoyo, beat the crap outta all of us and then you abducted me. So in other words, forgive me if i don't believe what you say." I resorted.

"Hmph, well either way i meant it. Honestly, it stuns me to believe that you would care for a wretch like her." Zack spat.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" i shouted.

"Oh please... Wake up, have you seriously not realised that Hellzing was only using you and the others. When you were encased in stone, was it by chance that she saved you only moments after you died just magically appearing just after it happened. Why was that? I'll tell you. she was hoping you would die so that she could recruit you into her household... She let you die, Ryuji." Zack said with bitterness.

She let me die? Why? I guess i will have to ask here later, once i've taken care of this dick munch.

"I don't care..." i muttered.

"What?" he said perplexed.

"I said i don't give two shits whether she let me die or not, the thing is that i owe her my life regardless of the reason she revived me. She revived me, she revived Saya when she was at death's door. I will always be grateful for that." i said in a firm tone.

"Your voice speaks truth. But im not one to think of her like that unless i see the act for myself. When she proves herself to me, i will stand down." He said sitting down again in his chair.

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

"Simple, im going to release some of my dragon aura and then they will all come running. Then we will see how daring she will be in order to save you." He said, after that i felt the amount of Ki that he released and i shuddered when i felt it, it felt cold and fearful not to mention powerful.

...

"Tomoyo, i sense a bit of dragon energy over by the church, what now?" Kyoji asked.

"I don't care if it's a church or heaven itself, i will save my Rook. We are heading over there now." Tomoyo shouted.

"Oh, so the Neko boy that we're finding is the new rook, now i understand. I thought you had a crush on him or something hahaha!" Nylia blurted out. When the others heard what the half giant said, most of the household was trying to suppress their laughter while Tomoyo was blushing and Saya was pouting.

~Poofy face... "He's mine!" Saya shouted before running on ahead with her new speed due to being one of the two knights of Tomoyo Hellzing.

"Honestly i will never understand that girl..." Satoshi mumbled.

"Yandere alert..." Kyoji muttered.

"Totally..." Kasumi said.

"Hehe, maybe. Well, he is family now, we should hurry and save him already." Ren cheered as he ran on ahead. "Oh yeah Tomoyo, when we were at the training field you said something."

 _Flashback_

"This is not good..." Marianna stated.

"Of course it's not good. My best friend just got kidnapped by that phantom dragon!" Saya said, bawling. "I couldn't even help him..." She sobbed.

"We will get him back. I promise you Saya. Whatever i did to that person, i will stop him. I won't let another member of my peerage die..." Tomoyo said, determined to save her new servant.

 _Flashback end_

"I apologize if this is a tough subject for you, but what did you mean when you said 'i won't let another member of my peerage die.'" Ren asked.

"No i should have told you all about it before you joined or sometime around that, Naomi and Marianna know about this." Tomoyo said with a sad expression on her face. "(sigh) it went like this..."

...

"Jeez. Is your dragon aura that weak, you know if it is, they won't come... I guess you're not as strong as you let up." i taunted.

"Yeah, not strong. Explain how i beat the crap outta all of you in less than five minutes." He asked.

"We were just... having a bad day..." I said but i had to admit it was a terrible excuse.

"Mhmm, anyway... Are you aware of the fact that your master, Tomoyo Hellzing has lost one of her peerage members before?" Zack asked.

Okay, what's he getting at? I know that he hate's Tomoyo but seriously.

"No, i was not aware, why are you bringing it up?" i asked curiously.

"Oh not reason, but here's how it went..." Zack said.

 _Flashback 5 years ago :_

 _As you may have know in your month of being a devil , Tomoyo is the youngest devil to have her own peerage. she started at 8. by the time she was 11 she had one Queen, Marianna, one bishop, Naomi and one Rook. His name was Haruhiro. He was a human that came from a village that was extremely poor but he was a great fighter and went to Kuoh 7 years ago to earn money for his village. One day, he was shot when trying to save a woman from getting raped. He ended up shot. dying, Tomoyo was there to revive him, ever since then they had been getting along very even had a sacred gear named 'infinite flight protection' which kept the user in a strong armor that could withstand bullets, punches and stabs, he was a powerful young devil, until 5 years ago. When a mad man who hated devils attacked Tomoyo's group, Haruhiro attacked the man and successfully killed him but that's what lead to his downfall..._

 _Haruhiro's perspective:_

 _"(Sigh) I-i got him..." man that was tough... "wait what's that noise?"_

 _The skyscraper is falling? I guess i trashed it a little too much, Agh Tomoyo's gonna be pissed..._

 _"_ _Wait, OH NO!" I saw that the building was falling but that's not the issue, it where its falling, it's going to fall on the group of spectators!_

 _I flew up to the building and tried to stop it by boosting up, but that damn building wouldn't budge!_

 ** _~SPASHH_**

 _OH SHIT! MY VAINS! THEY POPPED! My arms now gushing blood, their useless!_

 _"Gahh!" Damn, Tomoyo, Naomi and Marianna are down there! I need to stop this building! But how? My arms are useless... My back! i could push it like that!_

 _And i did just that! I was pushing and boosting as hard as i can, but no matter what i tried, the building will hit the floor now, i could stop it from causing too much debris!_

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _3rd person._

 _"Haruhiro!" Tomoyo shouted._

 _The dust was still clearing but she had a really bad feeling about what she was about to see._

 _"Oh my god!" Marianna shouted._

 _"That's the sight of blood that i did not want to see..." Naomi said with her eyes dilating._

 _"..." Tomoyo was speechless, her eyes were as dilated as they could be, she also was starting to tear up while walking to her rook._

 _You could say that he was utterly destroyed by being impaled by many of the poles that were on the building, blood everywhere..._

 _But he wasn't dead just yet, he started to lift his head up to reach his king's gaze. "I-I'm sorry... i guess i couldn't get out of this one alive..."_

 _"H-HARUHIRO! N-No! I'm not going to lose you!" Tomoyo screamed holding his bloody body._

 _"I'm sor-..." And just like that his life ended._

 _"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo wailed right though that, saying it was all her fault, which it was._

 _..._

 _Flashback end:_

 _first person._

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because it was Tomoyo's fault, she sent him in there to kill the mad man but that ended with his demise." Zack said coldly.

"How was she supposed to know that it would end in Haruhiro's death? It wasn't her fault!" I shouted.

"It still happened though... Oh it seems they have arrived." Zack said. Just after saying that the door busted open.

 **BANG!**

"It's over Zack, give back Ryuji. He is our family, and we would appreciate it if you would return him." Tomoyo said with a cold stare.

"Come and get him..." Zack said as he entered a fighting stance.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

A **Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 5: getting our Neko back?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Third person**

 **BANG!**

"It's over Zack, give back Ryuji. He is our family, and we would appreciate it if you would return him." Tomoyo said with a cold stare.

"Come and get him..." Zack said as he entered a fighting stance.

As he said that, the battle begun. Tomoyo summoned a ball of white energy and blasted Zack with it. She blasted him over and over again but to no avail. It just passed right through him.

"Tomoyo! He's a ghost, you need to either catch him by surprise or attack him when he isnt looking." Ryuji shouted.

"Right, Ren you know what to do." Tomoyo said.

"Right!" Ren said before speeding around the place, running circles around the Phantom dragon.

"Ok then, your actually trying now..." Zack said, concentrating on Ren as he sped around. But as he wasn't paying attention, Naomi jumped and used a karate chop to the scalp of the phantom dragon. "Ouch, you hit me... Big mistake." As soon as he said that, with a single chop, he chopped off her arms and kicked her into a wall.

"GAHH!" Naomi coughed up some blood as she hit the wall.

"NAOMI!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Don't worry, i can regenerate. Besides, look. He's free..."

Tomoyo looked to where she was told and smirked. "I see, you even surprise me Naomi."

"Don't i always?" She chuckled.

"Hibiki, Ram him!" Satoshi shouted after he punched Zack in the face and then backed up.

"On it!" Hibiki replied and charged for Zack but instead went right through him and Zack threw him into Satoshi

"AGGGGHH Fuck! What are you, a mammoth? Get the fuck off me!" Satoshi yelled, currently underneath the behemoth that is Hibiki.

"Oh stop, you'll hurt my feelings..." He said sarcastically.

"Kyoji, now!" Kasumi shouted as she and Marianna were freezing Zack in place.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kyoji shouted as he threw several fire balls at Zack's face.

"OH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT ONE!" Zack said as he was about to use some senjutsu on Kyoji but then.

 **Bang!**

"What the?" Zack said in surprise. The roof of the building was ripped off and what was showing was a giant girl who we know as Nylia and was about to stomp on the phantom dragon.

 **Thump!**

 **"HA! I SUPPOSE THAT HE WASN'T THAT TOUGH AFTER ALL!"** She said, puffing out her chest.

"Don't underestimate me..."

 **"Huh?"**

Right then Nylia was lifted in the air by Zack, She was then thrown into a nearby field, resulting in a large thud and creating a large crater.

"Now where were we?" Zack asked himself.

"I believe we were trying to escape." Marianna said, freezing Zack's legs in place. "Also I believe that my little Neko friend wants pay back." Marianna said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how true that is." Ryuji's voice said.

"Where are you Shido?" Zack asked.

"Above you, Nya."

Zack looked above him and then 3 razor sharp blades then slashed his face.

"Nice job Saya." Ryuji said carrying saya with on arm with the other attached to the remainder of the ceiling.

"Thanks!" She replied and then sent over 20 more razor blades, zacks way. "Wow that really takes it outta me." Saya said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"Um, i have a nose bleed." She replied, wiping her nose.

"Alright, hold off for now, i can Finish him off." Ryuji said, landing on the floor with Saya in his arms.

"No, you already lost to him once, how are you gonna beat him now?" Saya refuted.

Ryuji looked back that the fight. Ren keeps speeding to keep zack distracted while kasumi and Marianna is freezing him in place.

"That's the reason why im gonna win, you guys have been wearing him down. This way i can make this fight quick." Ryuji said, getting into a pouncing position. He then jumped onto Zack's shoulders and started clawing at his face.

"Get off!" Zack shouted and grabbed Ryuji's head and threw him off.

"Hehehe, you're just like a scratching post!" Ryuji remarked.

"Ryuji, incoming!" Tomoyo shouted, Ryuji knew what this ment and jumped into the air and Tomoyo fired a beam of energy and hit Zack, forcing him to meet the wall. Ryuji then proceeded on punchng Zack's face over and over and over again.

"Alright Zack. Yield. Now!" Ryuji commanded, grabbing Zacks throat.

"Heh, it's too cruel. Way too cruel that Hellzing is forcing you to obey her. And it seems like you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save her, am i correct?" Zack asked.

"Of course, i would end my life sooner than letting her die. Same with the others of the peerage. We are family." Ryuji said determinedly.

"Hahaha! Of course you would, you seem like the person to do such a thing. But would she do the same for you..." Zack said with a sick grin.

"Huh-" Ryuji asked in confusion but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and noticed that Zack's hand was impaled in his chest."Blughh!" Spitting blood out of his mouth onto Zack's chest, he let go of Zack's neck and fell to the ground on his knees and collapsed.

The others that were looking at the scene were horrified, and pissed at what they have just saw. Satoshi, Hibiki and Kyoji were seething their teeth, Ren was on the floor, contemplating on what he saw was real. Nylia was looking at the floor, clutching her left arm as she just saw what happened. Kasumi, Marianna and Naomi were speechless and with horrified looks on their faces. Saya was mortified and crying out Ryuji's name while Tomoyo had a her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Now what will you do Tomoyo, will you save Ryuji or will you kill me? I wonder." Zack said with a smug look on his face.

"Ryuji! RYUJI! Wake up please!" Saya yelled.

"...Naomi..." Tomoyo said.

"Yes Tomoyo." Naomi replied in a shaky voice.

"Heal Ryuji, i will take on this monster." Tomoyo said walking up to said monster.

"Right." Naomi said walking over to the fallen Neko and started using a healing spell on him.

"Tomoyo should we help?" Hibiki asked.

"No... He's mine." Tomoyo looked Zack straight in the eyes. Her eyes were pure white, no pupils whatsoever. "Zack, you have hurt my servant, and family member. I will kill you..."

"Bring it on."

Tomoyo then bursted with a vast amount of energy and caused the area around her to crack and crumble. Zack then charged and tried to punch Tomoyo but she dodged and then Tomoyo summoned a pitch black pistol and shot a bullet of her own energy at the phantom dragon which caused his skin to burn and peel off. Zack then threw a box the the girl who inturn blew up the box, sending splinters all over the place. Meanwhile Naomi was healing Ryuji's wound up while he laid on Saya's lap.

"Don't worry Saya, He will be fine in no time flat!" Naomi said with a smile.

"This is probably what he went through when i died in his arms..." Saya said in a depressed tone.

"But he's not dead. That's the difference." Naomi said.

Saya then hummed in response.

...

Right now, this was a one sided battle. Tomoyo had Zack up against the wall. Held at gunpoint. "Any last words Zack?"

"You pass."

"Hm?"

"You pass, i officially declare you worthy of having a peerage." Zack said wiping the blood out of his vision.

"You mean this was all a test?" Tomoyo said, furiously. "You almost killed my rook and placed my whole households lives in jeopardy and this was just a test for whether im worthy or not?"

"Yeah..."

"Tomoyo! Don't kill him!" A voice said. All of a sudden Ryuji appeared and grabbed Tomoyo's gun and threw it away. "Tomoyo, spare him!"

"(Sigh) Thank the devil king's you're alive. But Ryuji, this thing needs to die, he almost killed you. And you want me to spare him?" Tomoyo said as if she was not convinced.

"Look Tomoyo. I'm not dead, there is no need to kill him. Besides..." Ryuji then looked at Zack. "I looked in his memory. Despite what he did seeming evil. He had good intentions." Ryuji took a deep breath. "Look, what he has been through is enough of a punishment as it is. zack didn't know more about his dad but he know more about his mum due to being not as close as others would be. When he went to school Zack was a nobody, being bullied since they make fun of him and his red scar but his only friend is jake who his best friend. The next month a girl named Sorito asked Zack to be her boyfriend which zack was happy to have. 2 weeks later he was about to give his girlfriend a great present until he saw sorito kissing another name ren, not our ren but another one. But he was Zack's school bully and sorito smirked evilly at zack and she said she never liked him so everyone laughed at him and zack, in tears ran away back home but then at nighttime when his friend jake was at his house with his mum ,he heard a noise, then he checked it and see sorito as a stray devil who killed zack's mom and his friend then then in a fit of rage, Zack killed Sortio because zack had a sacred gear that was just unlocked. there is more but there is a lot of bloodshed in his memories that i don't want to go though."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because he's lonely, he has nobody. Just leave him... Give him mercy, if not for him then for me." Ryuji pled.

"I will do it for you, but how did you see his memories?" She asked as her eyes turned back to normal.

"My sacred gear helped, you said it can hypnotize people but it can also see other people's memories too." Ryuji explained.

"Oh Ryuji, im so happy you're okay!" Saya yelled and shed tears of joy as he hugged the nekomata.

"It's okay Saya, im fine, it will take a lot more to kill me." He said hugging her back.

"But it would seem you've grown." Maranna said chuckling.

"...WHA?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Ryuji said covering his crotch.

"No not that, im saying you have two tails now." Marianna said with a blush.

"EHH? Wow, i guess it took a while but it seems i've gotten to that age i guess." Ryuji said scratching his cheek.

"Ahaha! Well it seems you are worthy too!" Ren said patting Ryuji's back.

"Okay everyone lets go, we need to get back home. Its night time now." Tomoyo said walking out of the building.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"Whatever..." Satoshi said sluggishly.

...

...

...

Meanwhile down a dark alleyway a girl aged 16 is walking towards a whimpering stray devil. The young girl had long blue hair that went down to her hips and blue eyes her fringe was fairly long covering her forehead and she was standing at 5,4ft. She was wearing rags for clothing. but the most distinguishable feature was that she has Blue cat ears and a tail.

"P-please spare me!"

"Mr Naoki want's to speak to you devil..." The girl said with a emotionless voice.

"Don't worry about him Kuroneko. Im here and now we should get to work interrogating this devil..." A man that seemed to be a fallen angel said as he landed beside the girl Kuroneko. He is a tall man standing at 5, has Short Black Spiky Hair with Red Highlights and Red Eyes. Wears a Black Tank Top, Dark Blue Jeans, Black Boots, Black Fingerless Gloves, Black Leather Belt with Silver Buckle, Shark Tooth Necklace, Black Leather Hooded Trench Coat

"Now then what sacred gear do you have then" he said with a grin.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 6: Kuroneko?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Down in a dark alleyway a girl aged 16 is walking towards a whimpering stray devil. The young girl had long dark blue hair that went down to her hips and blue eyes her fringe was fairly long covering her forehead and she was standing at 5,4ft. She was wearing rags for clothing. but the most distinguishable feature was that she has Blue cat ears and a tail.

"P-please spare me!"

"Mr Naoki want's to speak to you devil..." The girl said with a emotionless voice.

"Don't worry about him Kuroneko. Im here and now we should get to work interrogating this devil..." A man that seemed to be a fallen angel said as he landed beside the girl Kuroneko. He is a tall man standing at 5ft9, has Short Black Spiky Hair with Red Highlights and Red Eyes. Wears a Black Tank Top, Dark Blue Jeans, Black Boots, Black Fingerless Gloves, Black Leather Belt with Silver Buckle, Shark Tooth Necklace, Black Leather Hooded Trench Coat

"Now then what sacred gear do you have then" he said with a grin.

...

It was now day time and the two mysterious people named Kuroneko and Naoki were walking through the streets. Naoki was wearing the same attire as the night before while Kuroneko was wearing a blue hoodie on top of a white shirt, she was also wearing a dark blue skirt that goes down to her thighs. She also had her hair in a long pony tail and obviously, hid her nekomata appearance.

"Where did you send that devil?" The nekomata asked.

"I sent him to the base, right next to Saori's cell." Naoki responded.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kuroneko asked.

"For him, yeah." He said with a chuckle. "What are you looking at?"

Kuroneko had just set her sights on something that peaked her interests. It was a cake shop. Naoki took notice of this and said.

"(Sigh) Look, i know you love cake but you can't eat right now, we are on a mission-" Naoki said before she interrupted him.

"One, It's not 'our' mission its 'Your' mission for revenge. Two, If im going to help you, you need to help me with my needs. As such; My Sacred gear requires a lot of glucose so. Three sponge cakes please." She said, looking irritated.

"Fine, what is the reason that you are accompanying me anyway?" Naoki said walking to the shop with the young Nekomata.

She then blushed and looked down at her feet. This caught the Fallen angels attention.

"Oh, ho ho! I think i know that look. With all the years that i've been alive for-"

"Which is 18." She added quickly.

"Yeah, anyway. I know that look, especially on a girl. My guess is that you want to have a mate to grease up your cave eh?" Naoki said in a teasing manner. But this caused Kuroneko to kick Naoki right in between the legs. In the crotch. 'Goodbye; future offspring...' He thought before dropping on the floor, holding his crotch in pain.

"Just because it's true, it doesnt give you the right to talk about that matter. Pervert." She said with a huff.

"Then give me a warning then, don't take it out on my future kids!" He shouted.

...

 **Meanwhile at the Drama club room:**

"Why are you doing this Kasumi?" Ryuji asked.

Currently, the draugr was giving a massage to the Nekomata while she was sitting on his back. Although he was in his human form.

"It's to reward you for your fight last night. You were soo manly, going up against Zack like that, even now you almost died." She responded.

"Yeah, dont remind me..." He joked.

"So Ryuji, how have you been coping with being a devil then?" Hibiki asked.

"Hm? Oh pretty cool actually, my senses are heightened even higher now than they already were, though i still can't fly yet..." He said brashly.

"You'll get used to it. You just need to more training." A voice said.

"Yeah i guess... Wait?! Who said that?" Ryuji said, getting up and looking around. Right in the doorway was none other than Zack. The three that were in the room suddenly sprung into battle stances with Hibiki readying his fists while Kasumi readied a large spear at the Phantom dragon and Ryuji readied his sacred gears.

"Calm down, im not here to fight. In Fact im now Tomoyo's new Bishop." Zack said.

"EHHHH?" The three yelled.

"No way thats true!" Kasuma squeaked.

"It's true." Tomoyo said, walking out behind Zack.

"Wait, are you for real?" Hibiki questioned.

"Yes, last night i went back to the warehouse that he was in where we fought him and he was still there, nursing his wounds, we talked for a bit before i allowed him to join us, i was surprised to hear that he wanted to join. I was expecting him to refuse but, nope. He wanted to join so... Please be kind to him. The others already know of him joining us so don't worry about them... Except Satoshi, since he is the brash one... But another thing. Zack here is actually a mutation piece." Tomoyo explained.

"Wait, a mutation piece?" Hibiki asked.

"Arn't they supposed to be rare?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, 1 out of 10 if i remember correctly." Hibiki said.

"Im gonna take it so that mutation pieces are just like shiny pokemon but with an extra power boost." Ryuji said abruptly.

"Eh? Yeah i guess." Kasumi said and sweat dropped.

"Oh actually, Ryuji. Have you been getting along with Nylia?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool. Half giant if i remember correctly?" Ryuji replied putting on his black hoodie. Luckily the school that they attend is lenient about the school uniform. Ryuji had the school shirt underneath a black hoodie rather a blazer. But he also wore the school pants. with some white trainers.

"Indeed. She is actually canadian." Tomoyo said.

"Wow, you really get around." Zack remarked.

"Yes yes, anyway, Ryuji are you leaving?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, i've got a few errands to run. Also im going to the observatory at the hillside." He responded.

"The observatory?" Saya asked, now walking in the room.

"Yeah, my dad works there. Not to mention i sometimes look at the stars there, now i don't know much about the stars or anything like that, but i do like the scenery there." He said with a smile.

"So sweet." Saya chimed.

"Hehe, is that so?" Ryuji said with a blush.

"Well we will see you tomorrow, most of us have exams to take." Tomoyo said.

"Ugh, jeez..." Ryuji grunted, before leaving.

...

 **With Kuroneko and Naoki.**

Right now Kuroneko and Naoki were walking towards a motel suite, but the Nekomata wasn't pleased.

"Im not sleeping here..." She said blankly.

The room looked like well...Shit. Literally, there was a shit on the rug...

"Just bare with it for the night okay, we will be out of here anyway by 6am. And where do you think you're going missy." Naoki said catching her waking off.

"Im going to find a place to sleep which isn't used as a toilet." She said. walking away.

"Fine suit yourself." The fallen sighed.

...

Kuroneko was wondering around the streets alone. She was annoyed by the Fallen angels incompetence. She wanted nothing to do with his revenge. She only came to achive herself a mate. Have you got any idea how much of a pain it must have been to be horny for a week and not being able to do anything about it? Yeah, thought so. Anyway, she couldn't do much last year due to only being 15 years old, but she thinks she's ready

"I just don't get him. He is only out for revenge, i was stupid to think that i should go with him on his little 'revenge quest'." Kuroneko ranted.

"Hey little girl, you wanna have a great time?" A thug said, stepping in front of the girl.

"No im fine thanks." She replied.

Next thing she knows is that she feels a hand on her shoulder, them man then says "Perhaps i said that wrong, what i meant to say was, come to my room, we'll do some fun things together." After she said that she was pushed into an alleyway so nobody would see

Okay now she was scared, this guy was huge. Not to mention, she couldn't use her Nekomata powers on a human, nor her sacred gear, what should she do?

"Hey! Maybe you should just back away." A voice said. It was Ryuji holding a bag with some food and other supplies. Other than that he Looked like he was gonna woop someones ass. that someone being the thug.

"Heh, what was that kid? Whatta you gonna do? Call for mamma?" The thug mocked. He then ripped Kuroneko's shirt and hoodie open to reveal her bra and then groped her breasts, causing her to shed tears.

"Please stop!" She pleaded.

"Notta chance bluey." He grinned.

"OKAY THAT DOES IT, I'M GONNA DRAG MY KNUCKLES ACROSS YOUR FACE JERK OFF!" Ryuji shouted, getting into Neko form and pouncing on the man much to the thugs and Kuroneko's surprise.

"The fuck, get off me!" He shouted while Ryuji was on his back. Ryuji then grabbed a brick that was on top of a wall and smacked it across them mans head, knocking him to the floor, Ryuji then grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face and summoned his sacred gear. Using a mind trick.

'Forget what you have seen and run away when i finish talking'. He then shouted after turning back to his Human form and retracting his sacred gear.

"You stay away from her you prick, or i'll smash your balls into a thin pinkish paste YOU GOT THAT!"

And with that, the man ran away crying. "Baby." Ryuji remarked. He then walked over to the girl who was string at the boy in awe and took off his hoodie and wrapped it round her. "Hey, are you okay?" He said softly. She nodded in response. What's your name?" He asked.

"Kuroneko."

"Nice name. My name is Ryuji. Ryuji Shido. It's nice to meet you." He said with a soft smile.

"You too. Hey, by any chance are you a Nekomata?" She asked.

"(Sigh) Yeah i am, guess i got carried away with beating that guy a new one that i forgot to conceal it." Ryuji admitted, scratching his head bashfully.

"Well, i guess i might aswell say it too, im also a Nekomata." She replied which shocked the boy.

"You are?" He asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." She nodded and revealed her ears and tail show for a few seconds before dismissing them.

"Okay then, do you have a place to say or anything, i can take you there if you want." Ryuji said sheepishly.

"Actually i don't, my 'partner' is living in a crappy motel suite and; im not living there anytime soon." Kuroneko said with a hint of resentment to the fallen angel.

"Well, sometimes things don't go as planned i guess. But if you really need a place to stay, my house has a spare room for you to sleep in. Of course, it's your choice but, y'know." Ryuji offered.

Kuroneko then spent a few seconds on deciding on the offer, thinking 'Well he did save me, he seems really nice. Not to mention he's Neko too...' "Okay, i think i'll take you up on your offer."

"Okay, great. But we need to go to the observatory first. I need to go see my dad to drop off these supplies and then we can go home, Nya." Ryuji said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Nya." Kuroneko replied with a smile.

...

...

...

 **To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I have an update regarding this fic at the end, be sure to read.**

 **A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 7: Prisoner P1?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"That was so embarrassing..." Ryuji complained.

"I thought they were nice." Kuroneko stated.

"Yeah they are but they just say things that just embarrass me..." Ryuji wined.

Ryuji and Kuroneko were at the Shido residence. Nao and Yuu (Ryuji's Mum and Dad respectively) had embarrassed Ryuji with all of the questions regarding the girl and these questions got even worse when she revealed that she too was a nekomata. These new questions were as such.

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Have you kissed?"

"Did any of you 'mark' the other?"

"When are the kittens coming?"

"Which one of you ate the last piece of cake in the fridge?"

Okay that last one was a given yes in Kuroneko's case, but the others were just... Why? Currently, Ryuji was in the guest room with the young girl, setting out the bed for her to sleep on.

"Alright, im finished." He said and looked over to the girl. "Okay, im just gonna go out on a whim here and guess that you don't have any pajamas or anything like that.

She shook her head in response. "Okay then, i'll bring some of my extra clothes that would fit you. Be back in a sec." He said. Kuroneko then looked around the room and saw some picture frames of the family of three. It showed Nao, Yuu and Ryuji back when they were in the clan that they were in. Obviously, Ryuji was round 10 years old at the time so he was basically just a shorter version to himself in the present. Kuroneko smiled at the picture and thought about what it would have been like to have a family. But by then Ryuji arrived back with some clothes.

"Okay then, here are some shirts but they may be a little too long for you and there are also some shorts to wear too." He said and then settled them on the bed.

"Thank you for doing this for me." the girl said with a small bow.

"Honestly, it's nothing. I'm just happy i could have helped." He said with a blush.

"Hey, can i ask you something? You don't need to answer this or anything but; are you from the Nekoshou clan?" She asked.

"Hm? Yeah, i was but the-" He started.

"Yeah i know what happened, i was also in the Nekoshou clan, i was one of the few that was kidnapped." She finished.

"Kidnapped?" He said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. Some of the kids were used as experiments called the imperial arms program. Basically, we're used to test some artificial sacred gears and i still have mine." She explained.

"Would you mind if i ask what it does?" He asked.

"Not at all." She then held her arm up at a pencil on the desk and all of a sudden it crumpled up and looked as if it shrunk, and then after that it exploded.

"Damn..." Ryuji said with widened eyes.

"As you just saw, my power is too mae objects implode and then explode. Me and my partner Naoki hunt stray devils or fallen angels. We then imprison them or kill them depending if they are too dangerous or not. Though one of the ones that we kept, should have been killed, not imprisoned." She revealed.

"Hehe, lucky im not a stray then." Ryuji said with a chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, i do sense some demonic energy coming from you, so i already knew you were a devil. And since you aren't a stray. Then also the is fact that this area that were in is Kuoh. You are a member of Tomoyo Hellzing's peerage, right?" She asked. With a look on her face, a thoughtful look.

"Uhhh... Maybe..." He replied half assedly.

"Well thats a yes." She deadpanned. Which caused Ryuji to slump in the corner of the room drawing circles on the floor, sobbing.

"H-how did you f-figure it out?" He asked.

"A hunch." She said which caused him to face plant on the floor in shame.

"Hey, Mind if i ask how you met your partner?" Ryuji asked.

...

 _Flashback: 2 months ago._

 _"Naoki, i understand that you want revenge on fallen angels for senselessly killing your younger sister Koharu. Is this information correct?" A man with large eyebrows, and big yellow eyes said from the shadows._

 _"It is sir!" Naoki said with determination._

 _"Alright, i will allow it, on the condition that you agree to take this young girl with you. Her name is Kuroneko and she is a nekomata. She is also one of the test subjects from the 'Imperial arms' project."_

 _"Thats acceptable sir, but what is her power?" Naoki asked. 'So she was one of those children that were kidnapped by the hunters? Poor girl.' He thought._

 _"Implode and explode, The ability to make objects implode and then explode, hence the name. Though it will only work on objects, So it can't work on living thing. Also they have to be in visual range." The man explained. "You two can leave whenever you feel ready." He said._

 _The two newly made partner then exchanged greetings and then went off on their quest._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Dungeon/ Location unknown:_

 _ **SPssshhhh!**_

The sound of blood splashing against the wall was sickening. This was the dungeon that Naoki and Kuroneko had kept prisoners, well it was only two prisoners but you get the idea. Anyway, now there was only one person in the whole building. That being a woman of 18 years old, she had a buxom body with smooth curves. She has bright yellow eyes and short blue hair that covered the right eye. The look on her face looked similar to a psychopathic killer, the grin on her face ever lasting.

"Oh! What a mess i've made... Oh well, im sure they wouldn't mind if i painted the wall a little bit, i think that this red would suffice." She said. Writing on the wall with the blood that is splattered everywhere. "It really was stupid to put him in a cell next to mine." She stated.

...

The next day, everything went the same, The others going to school, but with exams this time, Go to the drama club and have a meeting but thats where this went bad.

"Uhh, WHAT THE HELLLLL! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FALLEN ANGEL HERE!" Satoshi shouted angrily.

"My name is Naoki Kenshi, nice to meet all of you." Noaki said with a bow.

"Naoki? That name sounds familiar..." Ryuji muttered. "Oh yeah, Your Kuroneko's partner right? The guy who pisses her off to no end!"

The comment made Naoki face plant on thee floor in shame. "Not my fault, it's just how i am... he cried. "Oh, how do you know Kuroneko?"He asked, getting up.

"I saw her about to get raped but i kicked the guy's ass, she stayed at my place for the night." He replied.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Naoki said suspiciously.

Ryuji felt the piercing stare at the back of his head by Saya.

"No, i didn't do anything, she just stayed in the guest room for the night, that all!" He half shouted.

"...Alright, i believe you. Anyway, Tomoyo. I have an important matter to talk to you about." Naoki said, looking at the silverette with a serious look.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"One of my prisoners have gotten loose and i need your help to catch or kill her." Noaki said.

"Kill her?" Kyoji asked with wide eyes.

"Is she that dangerous?" Marianna asked.

"Yes, she has already killed 100 people before being captured and even then she apparently allowed us to capture her." Naoki said.

"Wow, you might as well believe someone that says pigs can fly, how gullible can you get?" Kasumi remarked.

"A-anyway, This person, Saori, Is a menace. She has the power to slice things that are in a 6 meter range from herself. Henceforth, It is better if you help us. With the reputation that you have, you should be able to kill her if need be." Naoki said with confidence.

"How can we trust what your saying? You are a fallen angel after all." Tomoyo said with suspicion.

"You can choose to trust me or die, considering that she will come for you. She has a desire to see the work burn, or every world. If you wanna live, help us, Please." He said with a bow.

"...Okay, we will help you. On the condition that you can grant us a few requests once were done." Tomoyo said with a glint in her eyes.

"Deal, We will leave tonight." Naoki said. "Kuroneko, we will have some support with our new mission, and your new friend Ryuji will be joining us." He said through a magic circle.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, HIM AND THE OTHERS WILL GET KILLED! I can't let them die..." Kuroneko replied, loud enough to make the others deaf.

"Look, we need the help, they are coming with us, weather you like it or not." Naoki said.

"Okay, but if they die, i will personally rip out your intestines." Kuroneko replied.

"...Okay..." Naoki squeaked. "Ahem, get ready!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 _ **Note: As mentioned before, this is an announcement for the upcoming chapters. Recently i have been getting some flack about lack of character interaction and what not and my apologies. I have plans to settle this, that being character arcs.**_

 ** _The character arcs have been chosen at random. Zack will be the last however since his last arc just concluded._**

 ** _The arcs will be as such (And in order):_**

 ** _Kuroneko & Naoki_**

 ** _Kyoji_**

 ** _Kasumi_**

 ** _Naomi_**

 ** _Ryuji_**

 ** _Saya_**

 ** _Tomoyo_**

 ** _Satoshi_**

 ** _Ren_**

 ** _Marianna_**

 ** _Hibiki_**

 ** _Nylia_**

 **Zack**

 **Then, if i feel as if it doesnt need a conclusion i will repeat this cycle. BTW, if i run out of ideas, i will ask for some regarding your character arcs.**

 **Till then, i will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 7: Prisoner P2?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Deal, We will leave tonight." Naoki said. "Kuroneko, we will have some support with our new mission, and your new friend Ryuji will be joining us." He said through a magic circle.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, HIM AND THE OTHERS WILL GET KILLED! I can't let them die..." Kuroneko replied, loud enough to make the others deaf.

"Look, we need the help, they are coming with us, weather you like it or not." Naoki said.

"Okay, but if they die, i will personally rip out your intestines." Kuroneko replied.

"...Okay..." Naoki squeaked. "Ahem, get ready!"

...

Later that day, everyone arrived at the designated spot, the drama club. Since it's after hours, the group had no chance of anyone seeing them teleport to the dungeon that they will be going to in order to stop Saori. Also, since it's after hours, everyone had dismissed their uniforms, except Kyoji since he never takes it off.

Ryuji had a red T-shirt on and a grey hoodie, He also wore blue jeans and black trainers. Saya had a blue shirt and jeans with a black fleece, Tomoyo had a black one piece dress with black shoes, Satoshi had a Dark red t-shirt with the sleeves rip out, black jeans tuck in a pair of black steel toe boots, a black leather jacket with high collar, black leather choker. Hibiki had a black suit and pants with black combat boots and a white bowtie. Naomi had a dark looking hoodie with a white shit with blood stains on it, whether is't really or not, nobody knows. Kasumi is wearing Ankle length Black silk long coat with white sleeve frills, white trim and crimson inner color, kept open. White strapless Top. Dark dress pants, Black ankle boots with a small heel and a black silk top hat. Marianna is wearing high collared fishtail Cloak over a simple Sports bra and some leather pants as well has some tennis shoes. Nylia is wearing the same clothes as before That being a Hoodie that is yellow and some short shorts. Zack is wearing the same attire like he usually does. And the two partners are wearing the same attire as well except Kuroneko is wearing the hoodie that Ryuji gave her.

"Okay, Remember, Saori uses a slashing technique, when the area around her, that being a 6 meter distance, will get shredded to pieces, so if you get close to her, you will be chopped in half. Now, i don't want any of you guys to die. So i will do my best to help you guys." Kuroneko informed.

"Yes, anyway, this person who we're hunting, are we gonna kill her or not?" Saya asked.

"The priority is to capture her but if she won't surrender, then kill her." Naoki said cooly.

"Right, but i don't feel right killing someone, beating them up, no problem, but killing them, Aren't we as bad as them if we commit murder?" Ryuji asked.

"Unfortunately, we need to get a little dirty in these situations Ryuji." Ren said looking grim.

"Okay, but im not liking it." Ryuji said with a frown.

"I just wanna kill something so im game." Satoshi said.

"You never understand the situation Satoshi, you could die too." Kasumi said with a shrug

"I'm looking forward so dish out some pain!"Marianna said licking her finger.

"YOU DON'T EITHER!" Kasumi shouted.

"Okay enough chatter, lets go." Tomoyo said. Everyone then got on the magic circle and then was teleported to a dungeon.

...

"This place is creepy..." Saya said clinging to Ryuji's arm.

"Oh yeah, were trapped underground. You hate that don't you." Ryuji said.

"WE'RE UNDERGROUND?!" Saya shouted in fear.

"Y-yeah, keep your voice down, there is a killer in her remember. If you shout like that, she will slice you up like swiss cheese." Ryuji teased.

"SHUDDUP!" Yelled before putting her hand over her mouth. Ryuji just sighed.

"You two get along well." Kuroneko said.

"They have been good friends since they first met earlier this year." Satoshi said, slinging his arm around his head.

"And i heard she said she loved him before she died. But after she got resurrected, she couldn't remember the incident." Naomi teased.

"Shut it vamp, not my fault i couldn't remember." Saya refuted.

"Alright everyone we are gonna split into two teams. Team A will consist of Me, Kuroneko, Ryuji, Saya, Satoshi, Kasumi and Kyoji. Team B will consist of Naoki, Naomi, Hibiki, Nylia, Ren, Marianna and Zack. Lets get her!" Tomoyo said.

"Haii!"

"Whatever..." Satoshi said.

...

Team B:

"Okay everyone, she always sticks to the shadows so be on your guard." Naoki said loading up a revolver.

"I have a question, What species is she?" Nylia asked.

"She's human." Naoki said which shocked the others.

"Only human?! How can someone so powerful be human?!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Her power is a sacred gear, don't be too surprised..." Naoki deadpanned.

"Still that's tremendous." Hibiki said, trying to let the information sink in.

"It is..." Ren said.

"That will be tough since she won't have any magical energy on her so i can't track her." Zack said.

"Your greatest weakness, Humans!" Naomi teased.

"And yet you beat us, How?" Marianna questioned.

"...Shush..." Zack said firmly which caused the vampire to laugh.

"Welp, That was my newest prisoner. Now he's a puddle and body chunks." Naoki said looking down at the blood soaked floor.

"Normally, i would lick that up but... No, i've lost my appetite." Naomi said.

"Why would you lick that up in the first place?!"Ren exclaimed.

"Im a vampire duh. And blood can't go to waste! It's good stuff!" Naomi beamed.

"(Sigh) Still thats gross. There is something written in blood on the wall." Hibiki examined.

"'Blood will be spilled.' Well there is already some on the floor so i'd say that's a late message." Nylia said.

"No shit." Naoki remarked.

"Wonder how the others are doing." Marianna asked herself.

...

Team A:

"Hey, Kuroneko. What was this place before it became a dungeon?" Kasumi asked.

"It was a secret drug company, Naoki killed all of them because they were fallen angels and exorcists." The bluenette replied.

"Plot twist." Kyoji stated.

"Yeah, they got a lot of drugs here... cocaine, heroin, weed. What was this, snoop dog's hid out?!"Ryuji said looking in some boxes.

"No, this is a dungeon." Kuroneko said with a stoic expression.

"It was a rhetorical question." Ryuji deadpanned.

"Was it?" Kuroneko said, tilting her head to the side with her ears twitching.

"It was, wait a sec, i hear shuffling." Ryuji said with his ears following the sound.

"It's over there behind the generator." Ryuji pointed.

Tomoyo then walked over and called out whoever was there.

"Come on out, we know you're there. If you comply, we will secure your safety, but if you resist, you die." Tomoyo said without hesitation.

The the woman who they were all after came out of hiding, Her grin still everlasting.

"More things to break i guess, Let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, 7 Being one of the two people to trap me in here." Saori said with a bit of malice behind her voice.

"You let yourself get captured." Kuroneko said.

"True, but only because i got to kill you later." She cheered.

"Not happening, you're not going to kill anyone else Saori, im not gonna let you." Ryuji said firmly.

"Oooo, Brave one then, welp, im gonna kill of you eventually, might aswell start with Neko boy here." She said.

"Not happening." Kuroneko said blowing up the floor around Saori. Kyoji, Tomoyo and Kasumi started to attack from the distance by using Fire balls, gun shots and ice shards respectively.

"Ryuji, get Saya to a high place so she will get to use her gear." Tomoyo ordered.

"Right, be careful!" Ryuji said picking the girl up and running and jumping up some machines and putting her down.

"Ryuji, what will you do?" Saya asked.

"Im gonna look for an opening, then attack." He said.

"Okay. Be careful" Saya said worriedly.

"I will." He said with a smile.

The others just kept firing magic spells on the woman who was enveloped in smoke due to Kuroneko's gear. When the dust cleared, Saori was standing there unharmed.

"You know, i can slash your magic attacks too right?" Saori taunted.

"Damn, Kuroneko, keep doing what you're doing, same with you two." Tomoyo ordered. 'Ryuji can find an opening when we stop attacking but Kuroneko is still fighting.'

"Of course." Kyoji said as he threw more fire balls at the target.

"I'll do anything for you Tomoyo!" Kasumi said with determination.

"Satoshi, I need you to defend Saya when she's focusing her attacks." Tomoyo ordered.

"Yeah yeah, Fine." Satoshi lazily said.

"Wait, for it, Wait for it..." Ryuji muttered to himself. Then Tomoyo, Kyoji and Kasumi stopped their attacks. "Now." Ryuji then pounced into the smoke and Kicked the killer into the wall.

"She must need a short break, She used too much of her power." kuroneko informed the others.

"Okay, now we kill her." Satoshi said.

"No, im going to have a chat with her." Ryuji said, walking over to Saori and Deactivating his sacred gear and neko form.

"Ryuji! It's too dangerous!" Tomoyo warned.

"Damn. We can't make any sudden moves though, or she will kill him." Kuroneko seethed. "Please, be okay.."

"No! Ryuji, Get back here!" Saya shouted.

"Wow, you're gutsy, you realise i can kill you now, you're in my range." Saori said, with a grin.

"Yeah, you can, but really do you want to?" Ryuji asked.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"Well, why do you kill?" He asked.

"Depends on the person, if i don't like them, they die. They insult me, they die. The try to hurt me they die. You get the picture." Saori said back.

"Look..." Ryuji kneeled down to meet her gaze. "You don't need to kill anymore, me and the others, were family, you can be family too if you want."

For the first time, she wasn't grinning, she was shocked.

"F-Family?" Saori repeated.

"Yeah, you can be apart of our family, what do you say? Do you want to be apart of our family?" Ryuji said, holding her hand out.

She looked at him with teary eyes, looking back at the others with tense expressions. She looked back that the boy.

"...Liar..." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"What?!" Ryuji exclaimed, standing back up in shock. The area around them started to glow. Kuroneko Knew what this meant and her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"RYUJI! GET OUT OF THERE PLEASE!" She screamed with teary eyes.

Ryuji looked back that her but then.

 _ **Spassshhh!**_

Ryuji was cut clean in half from the waist, cutting off his arms in the process. It was like it was in slow motion, The others looked on in complete horror, Even Kyoji and Satoshi was looking horrified. Ryuji's face had the look of shock and then his torso hit the floor, not far from him was his bottom half. The noise of splashing from the blood and the sight of his intestines were sickening. And then the light in his eyes faded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuroneko screamed and collapsed on the floor.

"Ryuji..." Saya said softly and walked over to his bisected body. And kneeled down.

"Saya he's..." Kasumi said inbetween sobs.

"Don't worry, you will be okay." She said and started to do CPR.

"Saya please. He's gone..." Kyoji said sadly.

"Come on Ryuji, you can do this." Saya said, pumping his chest then, doing the kiss of life, though it wouldn't work... She was covered in blood. "Please, wake up! Stop sleeping! We have school tomorrow!"

"She's in total denial..." Kuroneko said looking at the scene.

"Please Stop, Saya..." Tomoyo sobbed.

"Ugh, what a mess, disgusting... Well don't be too sad, you will all be joining with him soon...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Neko in a peerage?**

 **Chapter 7: Prisoner PT3?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **{OST: Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai - Kokoro to Kokoro}**

 _ **Spassshhh!**_

Ryuji was cut clean in half from the waist, cutting off his arms in the process. It was like it was in slow motion, The others looked on in complete horror, Even Kyoji and Satoshi was looking horrified. Ryuji's face had the look of shock and then his torso hit the floor, not far from him was his bottom half. The noise of splashing from the blood and the sight of his intestines were sickening. And then the light in his eyes faded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuroneko screamed and collapsed on the floor.

"Ryuji..." Saya said softly and walked over to his bisected body. And kneeled down.

"Saya he's..." Kasumi said inbetween sobs.

"Don't worry, you will be okay." She said and started to do CPR.

"Saya please. He's gone..." Kyoji said sadly.

"Come on Ryuji, you can do this." Saya said, pumping his chest then, doing the kiss of life, though it wouldn't work... She was covered in blood. "Please, wake up! Stop sleeping! We have school tomorrow!"

"She's in total denial..." Kuroneko said looking at the scene.

"Please Stop, Saya..." Tomoyo sobbed.

"Ugh, what a mess, disgusting... Well don't be too sad, you will all be joining with him soon...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Satoshi summoned his sacred gear which caused his eye patch to burn up in flames and rushed over to Saori.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Satoshi said grabbing Saori by the throat.

Saori then punched Satoshi in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Go over to the others and cry, I want to see you all grieve over him before you bite the dust..." Saori said, stomping on his head.

"T-tomoyo... He's not waking up..." Saya said, looking at her king with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh Saya..." is all tomoyo could said.

"I-i also found this." Saya said holding a silver Rook piece.

She knew what this meant, He was dead... The others saw this and wept and wept. Satoshi just got angrier. "Im going to SLAUGHTER YOU!" The Heterochromic boy shouted. His sacred gear had grown a bit while he grew fangs and his ears pointed.

Satoshi grabbed the woman's foot and snapped it causing her to scream out in agony.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How about we add a little blood to the scene!" the boy shouted and punched her in the face. then the area around them started to glow bright.

"SATOSHI, NO!" Tomoyo screamed.

Due to her injury, She couldn't create as powerful invisible blades like before, but it still was powerful enough to slice off Satoshi's head.

 _ **Spassshhh!**_

"GAH! ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE, ASSHOLE!" Saori spat.

"Nooooooo!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Oh stop whining, you guys are next." Saori said. kicking Satoshi's head away.

 **{OST: Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai - Kokoro to Kokoro- finnish}**

 **...**

 **(Hey you. Boy, wake up)**

The voice was quite feminine, definitely a woman's voice.

"Huh?"

 **(Your name is Ryuji Shido right?)**

"Yeah, i am. Wait, who are you and where am i?" Ryuji asked.

 **(I don't have a name but you can say im your sacred gear. As for where you are, you are in the afterlife, you were severed in two.)**

"Saori... Where are my friends!? Are they okay?" Ryuji asked.

 **"They're fine at the moment, Except the boy with the eye patch, he was decapitated moments ago..." The voice said.**

"WHAT?!"

 **(Dont threat. Im going to offer you new life, but at a cost. You're lifespan will be reduced. You will only live around 1000 years as before you would have lived for 10,000 years. Having this power will grant you your balance breaker and will also be able to revive people from the dead, albeit within a 5 minute time limit. Do you accept?)**

 **{OST Akame ga** **kill-incursio}**

"This power? Yes. I do solemnly accept."

 **(THEN SHOUT IT OUT RYUJI! WITH ALL THE FIRE IN YOUR SOUL!)**

...

While the rest of the peerage are fighting Saori with all their might and through their tears, Ryuji's body is Re-attaching itself and regenerating the wounds. Kuroneko was the only one to notice this phenomenon.

"What the? What's going on?" She asked.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM?!" Saori screamed.

"Ryuji?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

Then the rook piece that Saya was holding then flew right into Ryuji's chest. And then he started to rise, with black and white mist surrounding him. He then opened his eye's. Is eyes were more of a creamy yellow now. He then did what the voice told him to do and went into his neko form and activated his gears.

" **HUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BALANCE BREAKER!"**

All of a sudden, his armour spread around his body, the armor was Black but with white highlights. then the helmet encased his head and which resembled a cat to an extent. The clawed gauntlets remain and extended to 10 inches long blades on each finger.

The others looked in awe at the scene and some were crying tears of joy. Ryuji looked over to see Satoshi's corps and scowled behind his mask.

"Saori, you killed me. That's one thing. But killing my friend, for trying to kill my other friends. Well..." He then points at her. "I'm about to finish your killing spree!"

"Gh! YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY!" She screamed and charged at him but was struggling due to her broken leg. Ryuji then shoved her hand into her chest. Causing her to cough blood.

"Hurts doesn't it. It doesnt matter if you have a tremendous power, you cannot train your heart no matter how hard you try. Now... YOU'RE FINISHED!"He said and then ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it in his hand.

"Fatality" Kyoji remarked.

"Wha?!" Kasumi was speechless.

"Okay, how long has it been since satoshi died?" Ryuji asked.

"3 Minutes, why?" Tomoyo said sadly.

"Okay, we still have two minutes left." He said and moved satoshi's head to his body and started the healing process, and then once thats done, he checked for a pulse.

"(sigh) You can be at ease, he's alive." Ryuji said as he dismissed his armour and smiled.

 **{OST Akame ga** **kill-incursio- end}**

"RYUJI!" Kuroneko shouted and leapt on the male Nekomata which made them crash on the floor.

"Woah, hey. Kuroneko, what's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"What's wrong?! You died! cut in two! I- i'm just happy you're alive!" she cried.

"Hey im fine, you don't need to worry about me or satoshi anymore, were gonna live for a while!" he said, petting her head. 'Well, i'll only live until im 1017 years old, that's not long for a devil...' he thought.

"We're just happy you guys are alright." Tomoyo said wrapping an arm around Ryuji's neck.

"Sorry, i made you worry." He said.

"No worries, dude. You and sato are fine so no harm done! Well kinda anyway." Kasumi bashfully said.

"Heh, yeah."

"Ryuji..." Saya said in a deep tone.

"Huh?" he said, looking back. It's an understatement to say she was pissed that he was getting this amount of attention. "Uh, hey. Saya, you miss me?" He asked nervously.

"We're gonna have a talk, come with me..." Saya said as she dragged him by his tails into the darkness.

"NO! SAYA, I'M STILL WEAK AFTER JUST DYING. DON'T HURT ME!" He fearfully screamed trying to claw his way out of her grip.

"NO! i have you now..."

"Wow! All the blood!" Naomi said walking in on the scene as her group arrived.

"Hey Naomi, we got her. Well, she's dead." Tomoyo said.

"It wasn't easy, Ryuji was cut in half while satoshi was decapitated. Both got revived as yada yada." Kyoji lazily said.

"Missed alot i guess." Nylia admitted.

"Yeah." Kasumi said.

"Naoki, i need a word." kuroneko said, dragging him off.

"You're not gonna rip out my intestines are you?" He asked fearfully.

"No, i've seen some today, not pretty... I just need a word."

...

 **The next day:**

"Guhhh, I hate wednesdays!" Ryuji groaned, covering himself in his blankets, and curling up like a cat.

A loud banging was heard and Ryuji pounced out of his comfort of his blanket to see what it was. It was Kuroneko. wearing the girl's school uniform but had her hair down and Black arm sleeves with ring like attachments that are on her middle fingers. She actually looked cute, especially with the cat ears and tail which everyone in the house, who is a neko usually have out.

"Ryuji, it's time for school." She said.

"...Wait, did you apply?" He asked, with a look of surprise.

"Im not wearing the uniform for the fun of it." She said with a smirk.

"Fair enough..." He said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, come here." She said.

"Hm? What is i-" He said before.

 _lick_

"WHA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimed.

"Hehe, it so cute to see you all flustered, I just marked you as my mate so there is no escape!" She said cheerfully.

"M-Mate?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, oh also i've talked to your parents, Im now living here!" She cheered.

"HUH?!"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
